Guns In The Backyard
Guns In The Backyard is the thirty-fourth fanmade case in PetersCorporal's fangame and the first one in the Residential Zone district. Characters Introduced *El Pantera (Flukes leader) *Michelle (El Pantera's wife) Case Background After the team's promotion to the Residential Zone by the new Mayor, Paul Waters, Daniel Mossle appeared and congratulated the team because that was the district where he grew up. He said that he knew what Paul meant with "there are many problems there". It was in fact the gang war between the Flukes and the Hades. Daniel mentioned that he used to be a Hades when he was just a boy. Because of this, Alan Smith had allowed him to be the player's partner in any case related to gangs. In fact, this happened as the Chief reported a murder to the player in the house of the Flukes leader. Evan Day was left to investigate a robbery in Greensecure Inc. The victim was Ramon Greensworth, the son of the Flukes' leader. He was completely naked in his backyard and there were some carvings on his chest. The message was deciphered and it said in fact "This is what you get for betraying us". This suggested that the killer was one of the Flukes. There were a gun and a bullet next to the body, so the team concluded that the killer had fired it (even though Ramon wasn't shot). The gun had some hair which turned out to belong to Ramon's mother, Michelle. On the other hand, the bullet had his brother's DNA, Greg. None of the two showed any emotions for Greg's death, and Michelle didn't even think Ramon was her son. The only one who cried was El Pantera, the leader of the gang. After investigating the crime scene, Daniel and the player returned to the police station and Evan asked the player for help because the president of Greensecure Inc. didn't want to talk about the robbery he had to investigate. Daniel asked who the president was, and Evan said that his name was Damian Greensworth, who used to be Townville's mayor before Lucy Loas. He finally agreed to talk to the police and gave them the surveillance records from his company, which showed a masked Gary Perkins. He was interrogated and it was found out that the organization that made him be a thief was in fact a gang: The Flukes. He said that El Pantera hated his brother and told him to steal from Greensecure. After investigating some crime scenes, Greg confessed to the team that Ramon was homosexual so he had to stay at home a long time so that the Flukes wouldn't hurt him. Michelle didn't want to talk about this much, so Daniel presumed that his sexuality was the reason behind his mother's dislike towards him. Greg appeared later at the police station and said that Ramon was in love with Gary Perkins. After investigating the Greensworth's house again, the team found out that Michelle was expecting a baby from Doodley. This made Ramon hate her mother, as she was in a relationship with the person he liked. Besides this, Gary Perkins was now in danger as El Pantera could find out he had got his wife pregnant. A suitcase full of money was also found, and it was confirmed that the money was given to Ramon by Damian Greensworth. He felt that Ramon was the only good one in the family so he wanted to rescue him. He was giving him money and one day he'd pick him up and take him to his house. El Pantera knew about this and he agreed, as he felt as a bad example for his sons. The murder weapon was found shortly after, which turned out to be a needle. This made the killer's arrest possible. The team ended up arresting the victim's brother, Greg. Daniel was really surprised at this, as Greg seemed to care about his brother. He said he did love Ramon, and that he killed him because both wanted to leave the gang. They wanted to show their parents that a life like the one they were leading was dangerous for teenagers like them. Greg shot a bullet upwards but nobody came to check up on them as both El Pantera and Michelle weren't at home. Ramon thought that a message carved on his chest would make their parents worry, so Greg did it with a needle. Unfortunately, the message was too long and he died of blood loss. At the trial, Greg kept pleading guilty despite his lawyer's efforts to make him innocent. He even talked about the dennouncements against Doodley from Carlton Klovan and Val Zenodia, because he wanted Gary Perkins to go to jail. Greg didn't hesitate when he had to make El Pantera look like a real criminal in front of the Court. Judge Gonzalez left that up to the police and sent Greg to jail for 1 and a half year. After Greg's arrest, the team found out that Greensecure Inc. was one of the sponsors of the Evergreentown Falcons in the Townville Soccer Championship. Most Hades are fans of the Falcons as their headquarters are located in Evergreentown, a neighborhood in the Residential Zone. Victim *'Ramon Greensworth' (He was left naked in a backyard with a message carved in his skin) Murder Weapon *'Needle' Killer *'Greg' Suspects El Pantera (Flukes leader) Suspect's profile: The suspect has a guns permission - The suspect is a Fluke Suspect's appearance: The suspect has a wound Michelle (El Pantera's wife) Suspect's profile: The suspect has a guns permission - The suspect is a Fluke Suspect's appearance: The suspect has a wound Greg (Victim's brother) Suspect's profile: The suspect has a guns permission - The suspect is a Fluke Suspect's appearance: The suspect has a wound Damian Greensworth (Victim's uncle) Suspect's profile: - Suspect's appearance: - Gary Perkins (Thief) Suspect's profile: The suspect has a guns permission - The suspect is a Fluke Suspect's appearance: The suspect has a wound Killer's profile *The killer has a guns permission *The killer is a Fluke *The killer has a wound *The killer is male *The killer's blood type is O- Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1: Murder within the gang *Investigate Backyard (Clues: Victim's body, Gun, Bullet) *Autopsy the victim's body (18:00:00) *Examine Killer's message (Result: Message deciphered) *Examine Gun (Result: Hair) *Examine Hair (Result: Michelle's hair) *Talk to Michelle about the gun *Examine Bullet (Result: DNA) *Analyze DNA (6:00:00) *Interrogate Greg *Have a chat with the leader of the gang *Go to Chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2: The rich and the thief *Inform Damian Greensworth about the murder *Analyze Surveillance record (6:00:00) *Talk to Gary Perkins *Investigate Living room (Clues: Schoolbag) *Examine Schoolbag (Result: Report) *Ask Michelle about her behaviour towards her son *Investigate Bedroom (Clues: Torn page) *Examine Torn page (Result: Coded message) *Analyze Coded message (3:00:00) *Talk to Greg about his relation with the victim *Investigate Backyard table (Clues: Pile of earth) *Examine Pile of earth (Result: Gun) *Examine Gun (Result: El Pantera's gun) *See why El Pantera hid his gun *Go to Chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3: Poor heir *Investigate Victim's bed (Clues: Suitcase, Paper sheet) *Examine Suitcase (Result: Dollar bills) *Talk to Damian Greensworth about the suitcase you found *Ask Greg about the suitcase you found *Quiz El Pantera about the suitcase *Analyze Paper sheet (4:00:00) *Question Michelle about her relationship her relationship with Gary Perkins *Talk to Gary about his relationship with Michelle *Investigate Bureau (Clues: Metal box) *Examine Metal box (Result: Needle) *Analyze Needle (8:00:00) *Arrest killer *Go to Additional Investigation (No stars) Additional Investigation: Family gang *Assist Michelle *Investigate Living room (Clues: Pink box) *Examine Pink box (Result: Torn letter) *Examine Torn letter (Result: Love letter) *Give Gary's letter to Michelle (Reward: Burger) *See what Gary wants to tell you *Investigate Backyard (Clues: Red velvet box) *Examine Red velvet box (Result: Serial) *Analyze Serial (3:00:00) *Tell Gary you found the ring (Reward: Balaclava) *Check up on Damian Greensworth *Investigate Bedroom (Clues: Locked drawer) *Examine Locked drawer (Result: Open drawer) *Examine Open drawer (Result: Documents) *Analyze Documents (3:00:00) *Return the documents to Damian Greensworth (Reward: 15,000 coins) *Investigate Next Case (1 star) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Townville